The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a narrow conductive line selected from among high-density patterns and a wide contact pad that is a low-density pattern connected to the narrow conductive line.
In order to manufacture high-scale integrated semiconductor devices, there is a need for development of a technique of simultaneously forming patterns with various widths, including minute patterns having a pitch less than the resolution limit of a photolithography process and patterns having a relatively large pitch which can be obtained using the photolithography process, while minimizing the number of operations in the photolithography process. Also, there is a need for development of a semiconductor device having a layout pattern suitable for this technique to be applied thereto.